gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
G.I. Joe (v6) 4
|Synopsis1= As Major Bludd ruminates on the skill and control it takes to destroy someone without destroying oneself in the process, he flashes back to his first assignment for Cobra five years previous. A Cobra Technologies employee named Fred Broca discovered the true plans for the technologies his employers were developing and was horrified. He attempted to become a whistleblower, but security leaks were traced to him, so Bludd was hired to eliminate him. After choking Broca to death with a garrote, Bludd reports to Cobra’s Chief of Staff, Lara Daemon. He assures her that Broca’s body will never be found, but his disappearance will send the right message to the right people. In the present day, Bludd meets with Daemon, Cobra Commander, and the Baroness to discuss the incident in Millville. Bludd asserts that the failure is not his, as he warned them that the rebels were a graver threat than previously believed. He had asked for more manpower and resources, but did not get them. Baroness suggest destroying the next city the rebels target to send a message. Bludd insists they do not need another Indianapolis, the only way to hold on to power is to crush the rebellion without losing the hearts and minds of the citizenry. Cobra Commander insists that power is only a means to an end – they cannot risk the next phase of their plan. Daemon suggests they give Bludd more time to pursue leads on the rebels, to tear out the resistance by the roots. The Commander agrees. Bludd leaves without telling them he already has a lead: Traffic cam footage which shows that Tiger blew up the monitoring center, and that he was in the area where Duke made his last stand. Bludd returns to the corner store to question the shopkeeper and his wife. They reveal that Tiger was a regular customer, but he always paid in cash and kept a low profile. Bludd places the shopkeeper under arrest, prompting his wife to reveal Tiger’s real first name, and that he lives nearby. Bludd tells her that he believes her, but they’ll know for sure after Mindbender cures her husband of his memory issues. Bludd returns home to feed his dog, Sheila, and go over a map, finding an underground facility that he suspect the Joes are using as a base. He decides to scout the facility himself, discovering that it is not a rebel base, but a Cobra laboratory. Mindbender communicates with Destro, discussing a mysterious prototype. Bludd attempts to sneak out, only to be confronted by two Vipers who tell him he is not supposed to be there. Bludd manages to take them out, and attempts to hide the bodies in what he thinks is a supply closet. It turns out to be a secondary control room. Daemon is at home with her wife when she receives a text informing her of the break in. She sets up a three way video conference with Mindbender and the Baroness. Mindbender tells them that he suspects the Joes attacked the lab. Baroness suggests they bring Bludd into the mix. Daemon advises against that: He has had a grudge against Destro since his last tour in Afghanistan, where Iron Grenadiers trained and supplied weapons to Taliban fighters that killed Bludd’s men. Mindbender tells them he will do another search and give them an update tomorrow morning. After the conference ends, Bludd expresses his surprise that Mindbender would cover for him… and his displeasure that Cobra is working with Destro. Mindbender reveals that they are not in a weapons facility: It’s a research lab. They’re working on numerous programs to benefit humanity, including something called a Weather Dominator that’s supposed to fix the problems caused by climate change. Cobra Commander has already conquered the world, now he’s trying to save it. Bludd warns that idealists are dangerous: They sacrifice logic and strategy in pursuit of their goals. Mindbender reminds him they are both functionaries who need to remember their place. As Bludd prepares to leave, Mindbender hands him a file containing something else he had asked for. Bludd returns home to review the file, a dossier on Tiger. In time, he will have revenge on all who manipulated him; but will hunt down this rebel youth first. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1= * The cover is a parody of Time Magazine's 1938 cover that named Adolf Hitler "Man of The Year." Note that Chronos is Greek for Time. |Footnotes= }}